


The Harsh Light of Day

by soundingsea



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signs & portents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harsh Light of Day

The cage smouldered as Spike released the chain. Day reflected off narrow bars and the air below was suffused with ashes.

Drusilla opened her mouth in delight and let power rain down on her tongue. She could see sun-stars, motes dancing in the shimmering beam overhead. They sang in low murmurs, portents and flashes limning images in her mind.

Spike was wrong, she thought dreamily. The child wasn't annoying; he was delicious and gleaming. And now her Spike wanted to gaze at that modern marvel of incandescence. He was always a being of light, was her knight - burning brightly and evermore.


End file.
